User talk:Dark Luke/A/Me or Me/A Shadow Runner
This is an Archive of talk:Me/A Shadow Runner. Rate-a-Build Please test and vote on builds Tested (favored): #The Mesmer profession with Illusion of Weakness, etc. seems to be the best counterpart for the Assassin's Shadow Form. This build as most Mesmer Runner Builds is not easy to run, but it's possible with a good success rate. Have a look at the Copperhammer Mines -> Iron Mines of Moladune video... Well run, and well-assembled Me/A build. Most impressive. Works like a charm for Copper-Iron. Though I still prefer Mo/R over Me/A for the other runs of the Shiverpeaks Tour. — [[User:Luobailong|'Luobailong']] 32px (talk| ) 13:00, 28 August 2006 (CDT) #Hello, my name is Mis Chaotica, I can vouch for this build seeing as that I've done 132 Shiverpeak Runs and I've only had 8 failures. I used a similar build I made as soon as factions came out just without inspired hex and used Dark Prison instead which is useful. The Shadow Mesmer as I called it works fine, its dependent more so on timing and knowing when to rest and such. Though I posted the build on other sites I never did a video due to lack of frames I'm glad someone did so though. And the Droknar Forge run is possible but a few modifications on the build is necessary I've done it about 10 times or so. --[[User:MistaChaotix|'MistaChaotix']] (talk) #:Who would you slow down with Dark Prison? Would like to be interested ^.^ into that. — [[User:Luobailong|'Luobailong']] 32px (talk| ) 14:40, 31 August 2006 (CDT) #::Dark Prison is another teleport skill just like Death's Charge but costs 10 mana (instead of 5) and takes a full minute to recharge (instead of 45 seconds). Dark Luke 15:42, 31 August 2006 (CDT) #It's got my vote. I personally run the same build yet on an A/Me, and it works like a charm. However, I use Revealed Hex instead of Death's Charge in areas with large amounts of hexes. But all in all a good, solid running build. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Shadowborn Demon ( ) 02:08 23 October 2006 (CDT). # since i dont have a mesmer (yet) i use the assa varient and i works wonderfully :P, even for me who has just tried it 10 mins ago, i ran from LA to tao in no time. very nice :P oris rhy 18:28, 18 January 2007 (CST) Unfavored: #While good pre-Nightfall, a better build now would utilize Deadly Paradox before casting shadow form (so as to halve the recharge rate on it), allowing for you to keep it up constantly for 70ish seconds if timed right. Then Feigned Neutrality instead of shadow refuge. ::Just updated and the build now includes your suggested skills Dark Luke 19:18, 10 December 2006 (CST) ::::Update the usage of it as well to include it. Correct usage is deadly paradox, arcane echo, shadow form, after about 15-20 seconds, use the echoed shadow form, then as shadow form starts blinking, hit deadly paradox and shadow form again. By the time -that- one wears off, you'll have had 60-70ish seconds of shadow form up. Discussion Energy Pool & Superior Rune *The selection of the skills and the idea & purpose behind it are optimal for this profession combo. But what about Energy Management? With a maximum E-Pool of 33 Energy (with +5 Energy Weapon and a Shield) and one enchantment on you (IoW), reducing the energy gain by 1, this build is quite short of energy considering you make constant use of SF and Illusion of Haste in the Shiverpeaks (which is a must) and echoing SF. Moreover, I dont think a Superior Rune is necessary. Major is sufficient and does not put down your health too much. — [[User:Luobailong|'Luobailong']] 32px (talk| ) 10:24, 23 August 2006 (CDT) **Illusion of Weakness lasts forever but it is not a maintained enchantment and it has no upkeep cost... And for equipment, I don't use shields for this build. I use The Rockmolder as the focus item and a 1-handed weapon with enchantment lengthening mods, which gives me a mana pool of 42 or more depending on armor used.--Dark Luke 11:39, 23 August 2006 (CDT) ***Oh rite, IoW isn't a maintained enchantment lol - my mistake. Maybe you should post your equipment proposals. The question about the Sup Rune still remains, though. — [[User:Luobailong|'Luobailong']] 32px (talk| ) 14:46, 23 August 2006 (CDT) *Currently my version of the build and attributes as well with energy are a bit differnet. With full enchanters, and the req.9 for the rockmolder I have 49 maximum energy. Which is plentiful for the run, you have to keep in mind that while running most of the energy is regenerated before it could all potentially be used. The only time where management may seem heavy is when using Illusion of Haste, personally I use it not for a perpetual motion moving more so for traps when I am crippled, and to move quickly out of aggro when the second Shadow Form is running out. The attributes i set are 14 in Fastcasting with a major, 9 in illusion magic and 12 in shadow arts. Timing I repeat is essential for the build depending on the situation for which i push more of fastcasting rather than the points in illusion. Though prolonging Illusion of haste and the increased benefit of Illusion of weakness is beneficial i dont find it necessary once you master your runs and understand the combinations and spawns. Then again this comes from experience. Typically when A.echo>Shadow Form by the time Dash is first used then dark escape the first shadow form should wear off soon; in which case one activates the second shadow form and proceeds with dash and then illusion of haste to make the final push thus perpetual motion, as soon as dark escape recharges your second shadow form will end. This is the indication used to finding your rest point. Gear i used consisted of Rockmolder and the Fiery Flame Spitter with a +20%Enchant mod. If any questions are needed ask me ingame and such I am extreamly confident with this build. I will gladly voice my input from experience running it.--[[User:MistaChaotix|'MistaChaotix']] (talk) Routes *I gotta say this looks really interesting. Too much of a bother for simple runs though =P I just stick double dodge and escape, healing breeze and troll's, done. =P I'll test it when I can. Running with only Illusion of Haste and Weakness as I have before can only get you so far. I wonder if you could do the Drok's Run? Because I want 100% explored on my mesmer. Silk Weaker 10:38, 28 August 2006 (CDT) **For an already vetted Droknar Mesmer build, look here: Illusory Forge Runner. This Me/A build and the video has its downsides, though - of course due to Illusion of Haste where you have to stop and recast it again and again. Stopping mid-way builds up aggro, etc. Therefore and due to Mesmer Armor and SF-downsides, I think some of the named routes in this build cannot be run. I'm especially thinking of Copperhammer->IronMines. — [[User:Luobailong|'Luobailong']] 32px (talk| ) 11:04, 28 August 2006 (CDT) *I must admit that Copperhammer>Ironmines is a bit complex in the Shiverpeak tour, but its far from impossible. All that is needed are meatshields for the Azueres. Lure away the Azueres they will cast their Signet of Judgment on the first enemy they see as long as one stays back behind the group and watches their moves you can make it safely through. There are usually three groups of them and an odd spawn towards right when one leaves the bridges. If you are running people it would be reccomended that you take a full party even if henchies if you have them use them to your advantage and send them towards the Pinnesouls, its where the Azuers are usually located. If there are any doubts contact me in-game Mis Chaotica I have trained about 3 people using this build and following my style I will glady demonstrate what I was able to come up with. --[[User:MistaChaotix|'MistaChaotix']] (talk) **The only problem for me is that using helps such as meatshields as you call it is not very honorable for a runner. I was always running this route with a W/Mo Forge build with Holy Veil and a cheap Cover Enchantment (RoF) as Strip Enchantment Shield. Due to the armor tweak by Anet it became far more difficult. Furthermore, if you encounter two different slow-down Hex Casters such as a Heretic and e.g. Ice Golem boss it's almost impossible for a Wammo to run through it being unable to get rid of the slowdowns. This Me/A build works, though you need some NPCs for deaggroing the first group you encounter, so that you can run thru the Azure Path freely. The run path after it is rather unproblematic if you have mastered the SF Emergency Procedure, as I call it :D. — [[User:Luobailong|'Luobailong']] 32px (talk| ) 04:33, 3 September 2006 (CDT) Heh, I love the idea of the build. I've been able to chest run hells precipice with it O.O. Problem is I can't find anyone else to chest run with, so I'm stuck with a horrible purple to gold ratio, leading to a very marginal profit at best :( (Not a fifty five 00:07, 4 October 2006 (CDT)) Build Review This build has changed significantly with Nightfall skills and now there are now discepancies between the build at the top of the page with the usage and variants section. Seva 18:48, 2 January 2007 (CST) Skill nerf Looks like the deadly paradox nerf will pretty much kill this build if it stays in the game. :Yeah. Time to play the waiting game to see if ANet reverts it. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 01:42, 3 February 2007 (CST) ::In this way, you will go back to use Illusion of Haste as your main engine as if nightfall wasn't released. Deadly Paradox should still work with Feigned Neutrality, Shadow Form and other non-stance assassin skills Dark Luke 08:49, 4 February 2007 (CST) :::^like he said. worked fine before nightfall (Not a fifty five 20:39, 2 April 2007 (CDT)) ::::Read top of page: This is an Archive. Try commenting on the real page. :p --50x19px user:Zerris 20:41, 2 April 2007 (CDT) Variant On my sin ive been using a variant, witch i shall post below later on in the day. but in other talk, IT WORKS GREAT. Moved Is there a reason this build was moved to your userspace, as it does not appear to be exclusively your build? If you mean to archive it, merely copy it instead of moving it. --50x19px user:Zerris 18:14, 2 April 2007 (CDT) :I don't know much on what's the proper way to archive. Can you help me archive in the right way? Especially how to make copies... --Dark Luke 18:16, 2 April 2007 (CDT) ::All better now. --50x19px user:Zerris 20:32, 2 April 2007 (CDT)